A Search for Truth
by xOxdrkSkiTTLExOx
Summary: Jack steals the family sword belonging to Anakalia. She follows him to the ship in order to take back what is rightfully hers. They discover that her dead father has a treasure hidden somewhere in the Caribbean and they go on a search for it.
1. Stolen

A girl sits in her room, staring at her father's book. It has been almost four years since his death, and she has still not been able to find it in herself to open it. She hears a loud bang downstairs. She gets up and looks out her window. A ship with black sails sits silently in the shore of Moonstone Bay.  
  
"Bloody Pirates." She picks up her father's book and heads slowly down the stairs.  
  
A dark man with a drunken swagger begins rummaging through an old chest that sits below the window in the front room. The girl watches as he tosses old dresses and clothing from the chest.  
  
"Nice," he whispers as he pulls a sword from the chest. It has a silver blade, and a gold handle. The handle has a dragon that wraps around the base of the sword. Diamonds are embedded in the dragon, and two rubies mark the dragon's eyes.  
  
"Father's sword," the girl hisses angrily. The man grins as he inspects the sword in the moonlight. He digs a bit more in the trunk, and finds the rum that was stashed at the bottom. He grins and pockets every bottle.  
  
"Not the rum too," the girl sighs angrily.  
  
The man takes one last look about the room and then dashes out of the old house.  
  
"Bloody Pirate." The girl looks about her house one last time before running out the door.  
  
She walks silently in the shadows behind him, glaring each step of the way. She watches as he opens one of the bottles and chugs from it happily. She watches her father's sword glistening in the moonlight as it dangles from his belt.  
  
The girl watches from behind a tree as the man, as well as a few others, start back towards the ship. She waits until they are almost to the ship before diving into the water to follow them. She was determined to get her father's sword back, even if it meant leaving the only place she knew. 


	2. Disappointment

"Captain! I think I found us a stow away!"  
  
The girl wakes up as she is being dragged from the storage room where she had hid the night before.  
  
"Damn myself for going to sleep," the girl thought to herself. The man hastily pulled her up to a standing position.  
  
"Hey! Be more careful when you handle a lady!" she growled at him. He said nothing, though he did tighten his grip on her arms and he held them behind her.  
  
The girl looked up and noticed a familiarly drunk man swagger towards her. It took her only a moment to recognize him.  
  
"You! You dirty pirate! Give me back my father's sword at once! I could have you hung for what you did! Give it back to me right now!"  
  
"Sword? What sword?"  
  
"The one that hangs from your belt you idiotic fool!"  
  
"Oh? This one? You like it?" He grinned when she glared at him. "Well, love. It's quite a beauty, yes, I agree. I found it the other night-"  
  
"You liar! You didn't find anything! You stole it!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"You did too! Last night!"  
  
"Well how would you know? It's not like you were there!"  
  
"I was there! It was at my house! Let me speak to your captain at once!"  
  
"My dear lady, don't you know who I am?  
  
"No." He looked disturbed.  
  
"M'lady, I'm Captian Jack Sparrow."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You've never heard of me?"  
  
"No. Now if you'll please return my father's sword-"  
  
"Well now, isn't that rude to not introduce yourself?" She sighed. She was very impatient and the man was not helping at all.  
  
"I am Anakalia Elizabeth Smith, and you-"  
  
"Elizabeth?" The man behind her loosened his grip. Anakalia turned and swung at him, hitting him in his right eye. He backed off. She turned back towards Jack.  
  
"Return my father's sword!" By now many crew members had come over to see what was going on. Jack turned towards the girl, laughing. He stopped for a moment and looked at her. Something shiny dangled from her neck. He drew the sword and used it to examine the charm.  
  
"What in the bloody hell.." Jack's voice trailed off as his eyes widened. "You're a bloddy witch!" He jumped back, as did the rest of the crew.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Then what in the bloody hell is that?!"  
  
"It was my mother's! Now give me back my father's sword!"  
  
"Why should I?" Anakalia had had enough. She took her father's book from her pocket and threw it at Jack, and then stormed off to a deserted part of the ship.  
  
"Bloody, no good pirate," she mumbled as she sat down. It looked as though she may never get her father's sword back now. 


End file.
